Eres mi religión
by KenKa1804
Summary: SongFic: De la cancion Eres mi religión de Maná, A Kakashi no le queda nada lo ha perdido todo incluso las ganas de vivir, pero Sakura la dara mas que eso, le dara su amor y por esto para él, Sakura será mas que una amante, será su religión TO KAOROXAN!


**Eres mi religión**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías, tampoco la letra de esta canción.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

**_...Trozos de la cancion..._**

* * *

_**Iba caminando por las calles **_

_**Empapadas en olvido **_

****

Ahí estaba Kakashi, apodado el ninja copia y uno de los shinobis más valiosos de su aldea, regresaba exitosamente de una misión rango A, atravesando el bosque para llegar a su aldea. Iba a paso muy lento por no decir que se arrastraba, estaba vestido de jounnin, su uniforme ensangrentado no dejaba de manchar el suelo por donde pasaba con roja sangre, tenia un gran corte en su brazo derecho, que además de roto, no paraba de sangrar por mas que lo tratara de evitar presionando con su mano derecha, además tenia numerosos rasguños en todo el cuerpo, incluyendo dos grandes en forma de X a la espalda y un par de costillas rotas, le dolía increíblemente la cabeza bloqueando la agudeza de sus sentidos, su vista estaba borrosa, se vio obligado a descubrir el sharingan para ver por donde caminar entre la espesa niebla, cada vez le costaba mas respirar, sus inhalaciones eran entrecortadas y sus exhalaciones le hacían daño en los pulmones, sentía dolor, mucho dolor, estaba a desfallecer, lo único que tenia en mente eran las puertas de Konoha, si algo había aprendido con los años, era a no darse por vencido hasta el ultimo aliento pero ahora eso ya no le importaba, cuando estas entre el limite de la vida y la muerte necesitas una razón que te motive a dar el salto y continuar viviendo, pero él ya no la tenia, no después de esta misión. No tenia nada…

_**Iba por los parques con fantasmas **_

_**Y con ángeles caídos **_

****

Su única protección contra el despiadado frío era una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, cada paso que daba representaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano en ese estado y cada uno era mas pesado que el anterior, continuaría solo hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiese, sin duda no seria por mucho tiempo mas, pero tenia que entregar el informe, tenia que informar de lo que paso. No escuchaba nada, ni veía casi, no sentía la presencia de ningún animal o persona cerca, nunca se sintió más vulnerable, nunca se sintió más solo ni triste.

-Sasuke…- Fue un susurro un débil susurro acompañado de una seca tos, al nombre de quien había ocasionado tales daños en el cuerpo y alma del ninja copia. Imágenes de su previo encuentro fueron apareciendo en su mente como flashes de poco menos un instante, no lo quería recordar pero era algo que no podía controlar.

_**Iba sin luz, iba sin sol, **_

_**Iba sin un sentido **_

****

Sasuke en frente de él listo para atacar con su Katana en una tétrica cueva.

El tratando de razonarle.

Esquiva un ataque de Sasuke.

Se desencadena una pelea.

Él no lo quiere atacar ya tiene varios rasguños.

Sasuke penetra su defensa hace un corte en su espalda.

Luego otro.

_**Iba muriéndome... **_

Entonces recordó que el también lo ataco y pelearon, pelearon bastante tiempo, ambos estaba exhaustos pero no se iban a rendir, Kakashi trato de razonar una vez mas con Sasuke pero este volvió a negarse, un hombre de capa negra con nubes rojas no podía permitir que aquel Uchiha interfiriera en sus planes, mucho menos que llegara mas lejos dentro de aquella cueva, provoco un temblor, el piso de la cueva se fue abriendo dando paso a un profundo y oscuro abismo.

Sasuke no cayó en el gracias a que Kakashi lo agarro de la mano.

Sasuke con todo su orgullo en alto prefirió morir que regresar a aquella vieja aldea con su ex-maestro Kakashi con el cual acababa de pelear. Al ver que no lo iba a soltar saco un kunai y provoco un largo y profundo corte en el brazo derecho del ninja copia, tras un gemido de dolor por acto reflejo tuvo que soltarlo. –"¡No!"- grito pero era tarde Sasuke ya había caído perdiéndose en aquel precipicio sin divisar el fondo. Solo se escucho como piedras se clavaban en un cuerpo que había caído y un gemido de dolor por parte del mismo. 200 metros calculó.

_**Iba volando sobre el mar **_

_**Con las alas rotas...**_

****

Un derrumbe empezó a ser presencia en la cueva, Necesitaba salir de allí ya. Pero en la puerta un miembro de Akatsuki, tuvo una última pelea contra él, en la cual estaba completamente en desventaja por su condición física. Mas y mas piedras caían cada vez mas cerca, no solo tenia que esquivarlas a ellas si no también los ataques del enemigo, que, logro romperle varias costillas, cansado, utilizo su ultimo recurso, una bola azul chispeante llena de energía y chakra sostenida en su mano, acompañada de un ruido infernal como el chirrido de mil pájaros que sucumbió el lugar gracias al eco que se hizo en la cueva y los alterados murciélagos volaron confundidos al exterior en lo que parecía una nube negra gigante, por esto logro perturbar momentáneamente al enemigo y la figura de la capa negra cayo inerte al suelo tras un golpe certero del Raikiri, tuvo que salir lo mas rápido que su cansado cuerpo le permitía de aquel lugar y que lo único que quedaron fueron escombros, sangre y un pésimo recuerdo.

Así fue como se encamino a Konoha

_**Ay amor apareciste en mi vida **_

_**Y me curaste las heridas**_

****

Diviso Kakashi una especie de luz en su sendero ya estaba cerca de konoha pero estaba demasiado cansado para indagar que era, si eran enemigos no dudarían en acabar con su vida, si eran aliados tratarían de salvarle, lo que fuera ya no le importaba.

Se detuvo.

Estaba demasiado cansado, no tenía fuerzas para seguir.

La bufanda cayó en su propio charco de sangre.

Demasiado triste.

Fue perdiendo el equilibrio.

Solo escuchaba el latir de su corazón.

Cerró los ojos.

Solo hubiese querido poder contar lo que paso.

Cayó al suelo.

_**Ay amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol **_

_**Eres mi pan de cada día **_

****

La imagen de su antiguo equipo 7 Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke todo lo que tenia, se le presento en la mente, sonrió por un momento y una lagrima rodó desde su sharingan, la misión fue exitosa pero ¿a que costo? Les había fallado, a todos.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!- un grito agudo, apenas lo oyó a pesar de la fuerza y desesperación con la que fue cargado. Entreabrió los ojos, vio una linterna caer al suelo y unas piernas delgadas acercarse corriendo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-KAKASHI-SENSEI!- mas y mas gritos fueron lanzados hacia el peliplata, que, a pesar de escucharlos, débilmente pero los escuchaba, no tenia fuerzas para responder a quien sea que los este provocando. Sintió que fue volteado bruscamente, sintió también como tomaban su cara y la movían de un lado a otro repitiendo su nombre, luego presionaron su muñeca con el pulgar, buscando el pulso seguramente.

_**Apareciste con tu luz **_

_**No, nunca te vayas**_

-No mueras por favor, no mueras Kakashi-sensei, no te vallas¡no me dejes!- Empezó a sentir algo húmedo sobre su cara, eran gotas tibias, lagrimas, alguien estaba llorando por él, por su desgracia, alguien que lo conocía, podía escuchar perfectamente el llanto desesperado de esa persona. Esa persona le estaba proporcionando una razón para vivir, decía que lo necesitaba. ¿Quién podría ser para decir necesitarlo?

_**Oh, no te vayas no**_

****

Trato de abrir un poco los ojos. Sí, no estaba loco, había alguien sobre él, despojándolo de su chaleco ensangrentado y tratando el corte de su brazo. Era una mujer, una mujer que no paraba de llorar y de temblar. Una mujer demasiado afectada por lo que estaba viendo.

Sin saber de donde saco fuerzas para mover su brazo izquierdo y llevar su mano a la mejilla de la joven mujer.

-Sakura…- Susurro. Pensó que había crecido mucho y se veía bastante hermosa en ese momento a pesar de las lágrimas y el sonrojo.

_**Tú eres la gloria de los dos **_

_**Hasta la muerte**_

****

-¡Esta vivo! Por Dios…Kakashi-sensei- Hablo acariciando su mano

-Sakura yo… lo siento…falle…- dijo, cada vez que hablaba tosía secamente.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Estas vivo, eso es suficiente para mi, no digas mas no te esfuerces, has perdido mucha sangre, debo llevarte al hospital, te voy a salvar, te lo prometo- Sakura repentinamente se tiro sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente mientras le dedicaba estas suaves palabras.

Kakashi, sorprendido pero agradecido coloco una mano en la espalda de la chica –Yo se que si…Sakura…- Listo sus energías habían llegado al limite del agotamiento, no podía mas, cerro los ojos y poco a poco la dulce voz de su alumna fue oyéndose cada vez mas distante hasta que desapareció, ahora solo quedaba una gran oscuridad. Sintió la presencia de mas personas acercarse.

_**En un mundo de ilusión **_

_**Yo estaba desahuciado **_

_**Yo estaba abandonado **_

_**Vivía sin sentido **_

_**Pero llegaste tú**_

****

Despertó, no podía creerlo aun vivía, yacía en una cama, una cama de hospital para ser más específico, le dolía al abdomen y el brazo derecho. Estaba cansado pero aun así se sentó en la cama. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cara por el mareo repentino, se dio cuenta entonces que no tenia la mascara puesta. Esto era malo por que percibía una persona acercarse a la puerta.

-Ah estas despier… ¿hug?- Lo vio y enseguida desvió la mirada muy sonrojada. –Lo siento, no creí que…- se sonrojo al ver a kakashi con tan solo una sabana que cubría de su estomago para abajo, y únicamente unas vendas alrededor de su abdomen y en el brazo y sin mascara.

-Esta bien Sakura, puedes pasar, de todas formas tuviste que haberme visto la cara cuando me quitaron la mascara y no me molesta-

Sakura se acerco lentamente a él aun con la mirada en el suelo y sonrojada extendió sus manos.

-Esto es…-

-De hecho durante toda tu estadía en el hospital no te vi la cara, no… no podía hacerlo- dijo ella –No sin tu permiso-

Kakashi tomo la mascara que tenía Sakura en las manos y se la puso de inmediato. Entonces ella pudo acercarse mas tranquila y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sakura… gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti…- Kakashi no pudo seguir hablando por que la mano de Sakura sobre su boca sorpresivamente no se lo permitió.

_**Ay, amor, tu eres mi religión **_

_**Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol **_

****

-Shhhh no lo digas- Dijo ella sonriendo, Kakashi la veía perplejo y asintió con la cabeza, Sakura retiro su mano y la coloco sobre la suya. –No lo digas… solo di ¿Cómo te paso esto?

Kakashi veía a su alumna con nostalgia¿seria capaz de explicarle como había le había fallado no logrando salvar a Sasuke¿Seria capaz de soportar el llanto de la joven kunoichi cuando le dijera que Sasuke había muerto sin querer regresar a Konoha¿Ni siquiera a volver a verla? Pero ella merecía saber la verdad.

-Los nervios de tu brazo derecho están casi por completo destruidos, tendrás que someterte a una larga terapia para volverlo a movilizar con un especialista, yo misma me are cargo de eso, de hacer la terapia contigo pero respóndeme ¿Cómo fue que lograste terminar así?-

Se armo de valor para hablar

-Como comprenderás no hay necesidad de darte detalles de la misión pero… me encontré a Sasuke- Kakashi noto la mirada sorpresiva y ansiosa como se tornaron los ojos de la chica.

-¿Peleaste con el?-

-Tenia que detenerlo, quería infiltrarse en una de las reuniones con Akatsuki para intentar matar a Itachi, pero si hacia eso lo matarían… no serian menos de 10 contra 1, por mas fuerte que se aya vuelto no dudarían en matarlo… como pude trate de razonarle pero solo conseguí que peleáramos-

-¿Donde?-

-En una cueva a unos 25 kilómetros de aquí-

Sakura repentinamente se levanto de su asiento con intención de salir lo más pronto posible.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Debemos avisarle a Tsunade-sama, quizás Sasuke… ¿hug?-

Kakashi la tiro del brazo.

-Sakura… Sasuke esta muerto…- Trato de usar el tono de voz mas suave y sincero que tenia

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, enseguida lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control, rodando por sus mejillas arrastrando todo el dolor y la pena que tenía reprimidas en su pecho.

-No….no…no es…cierto-

-Sakura escúchame cayo en un precipicio trate salvarlo pero él se rehusó causándome este corte en el brazo-

-No…él no seria…capaz…de hacerlo…él no…puede estar muerto- A pesar de las lagrimas, el temblor en las rodillas y de la dificultad para hablar todavía no había roto el verdadero llanto. –No no no no-

-¡Sakura mírame! (ella hizo caso) lo lamento- Dijo en forma de dirigirle sus condolencias.

Acto seguido Sakura se lanzo a los brazos de Kakashi y lloró, lloro como nunca había llorado, por la muerte de su compañero, en el fondo sabia que era cierto, Sasuke, el Sasuke que ella conoció, murió, murió desde el instante que abandono la aldea y se fue con Orochimaru luego lloró en silencio empapando el pecho del peliplata.

Kakashi la abrazaba fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo puesto que la mano del derecho le dolía demasiado pero el resto del brazo no podía sentirlo, no podía moverlo.

A medida que el llanto fue cesando, comenzó a acariciar la espalda y cabello de la joven para tranquilizarla. Ella se levanto y sin dirigir ninguna mirada salio deprisa de la habitación. Dejando solo y muy herido a Kakashi.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme- Dijo

_**Abre el corazón **_

_**Abre el corazón**_

****

Pasaron los días y le dieron de alta a Kakashi en el hospital, hablo con Tsunade y le entrego un completo informe de lo que había sucedido, atónita supo recibir la noticia, no podía ordenar un funeral digno puesto que aun se le consideraba como un traidor en el consejo y algunas personas de la villa así lo creían (por lo menos los que no lo conocían) lo mas que pudo hacer fue permitir que se colocara su nombre en la piedra de shinobis caídos en batalla y que se celebrara una pequeña reunión con sus mas cercanos compañeros para rogar por su alma puesto que además no tenían cuerpo.

A pesar de que Kakashi aun no podía mover el brazo, llovía ese día y estaba parcialmente débil, asistió, aunque tarde cuando ya todos se habían marchado. Fue directamente hasta la roca, en la cual para su sorpresa se encontró a Sakura. Se acerco sigilosamente, ella vestía de negro igual que él.

_**Hace tanto tiempo corazón **_

_**Vivía dolor, en el olvido **_

****

-No deberías mojarte así- dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta, suspiro y se acerco a ella.

-Sakura, lo lamento, se que te falle, les falle a todos, no pude salvarlo-

-Te equivocas- Sakura dejo un ramo de flores en la roca y se volteo para quedar cara a cara con Kakashi.

-La única vez que fallas es cuando no lo intentas, tu nos lo enseñaste, además hiciste más que eso, arriesgaste tu vida pero no podíamos contar con todas sus acciones- Hablo suavemente y empezó a caminar seguida por Kakashi.

-Pero…-

-Kakashi- Interrumpió, -Ya te lo había dicho, para mi es suficiente que ayas vuelto con vida-

Una vez más Kakashi estaba sorprendido

-Por favor- El ninja escuchaba con atención –No te vallas, no me dejes tu también- La voz de la kunoichi se quebró, se cubrió las manos con la cara y comenzó a llorar.

-No Sakura…mientras tu me necesites yo estaré con vida, ahora mismo estoy viviendo por ti- Ella se sorprendió un poco de escuchar esto –Quiero decir gracias a ti- sonrió, colocando su abrigo a la espalda de ella y juntos buscaron un refugio de la cruel lluvia. Se quedaron en silencio mirando el caer de las gotas de agua. El día estaba triste, es cielo también lloraba. Pero a su lado Kakashi no sentía al frío apoderarse de sus huesos, más bien se sentía calido.

-Aun no hemos empezado con tu terapia, eso no puede quedar así, hoy mismo la comenzaremos-

-Hai-

_**Ay amor eres mi bendición, mi religión **_

_**Eres mi sol que cura el frío**_

****

Kakashi comenzó con su terapia ese mismo día, al principio no podía mover ni un dedo, pero conforme pasaban los meses, gracias a la dedicación de Sakura y las ganas de mover el brazo de Kakashi fue logrando hacer pequeños movimientos, con lentitud podía subirlo, bajarlo, moverlo hacia casi todas las direcciones y lograr sostener un vaso o un libro.

No solo su brazo se iba curando, si no también su corazón, el peso de la muerte de Sasuke sobre sus hombros se iba dispersando cerca de ella, igual que los fantasmas del pasado ya no lo perseguían, a su lado se sentía tan bien, se sentía como enamorado…

¿Enamorado¿Hatake Kakashi?

Suena increíble pero era verdad, sabia bien el riesgo que esto implicaba no quería que los demás pensaran cosas malas de Sakura, sobretodo por que ella venia casi a diario a su casa, no podía darle razones a la gente de pensar mal, debía controlarse. Pero le estaba costando, teniéndola tan cerca de él, ayudándolo a mover el brazo, a activar los nervios, dedicándole palabras de aliento, le estaba costando esconder las ganas que tenia de abrazarla, decirle que la quería, de besarla… Tenia que evitar eso a cualquier precio, pero algo si era seguro.

Ahora si tenia una razón para vivir

_**Y apareciste con tu luz **_

_**No, no, no me abandones, no, nunca mi amor **_

_**Gloria de los dos **_

_**Tú eres sol, tú eres mi todo **_

_**Todo tú eres mi bendición**_

****

Pasaron casi 6 meses desde aquel incidente, cada día religiosamente Sakura iba a casa de Kakashi para realizar la terapia, estaba realmente feliz por los avances con el brazo y de poder pasar tanto tiempo junto a él, en esos últimos meses, se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente significaba para ella, no era solo un maestro, un paciente o un compañero de equipo, era algo mas profundo, algo que no sabia si es que no podía explicar o es que no quería explicar.

Le aterraba la idea de enamorarse sola, por eso muy a su pesar mantenía reprimidos tales sentimientos. Prefería quedarse como estaba ahora, en total confianza, se divertía mucho estando con él, y pese al problema del brazo, se sentía segura cerca suyo. A veces no podía evitar que su imaginación fluyera imaginando que él también sentía lo mismo por algunas cosas que hacia Kakashi pero no podía permitir que su mente malinterpretara las cosas, lo tomaba como afecto y nada mas. Ella NO estaba enamorada de Kakashi ni él lo estaba de ella…

Ese día lluvioso estaban sentados en el suelo practicando ejercicios de rapidez, habían utilizado métodos nuevos y diferentes como hacer rebotar canicas que el tenia que atrapar antes de volver a tocar el suelo, como era de esperarse algunas ya estaban regadas por todo el piso de la casa.

-Aun no logro hacerlo - Dijo Kakashi con cierto desanimo.

-Anímate Kakashi, es cuestión de calentar el músculo, además nunca había visto a alguien recuperarse tan rápido, seguro es cuestión de unas horas que lo consigas- le dijo Sakura

-Todo esto es gracias a ti-

_**En un mundo de ilusión **_

_**Yo estaba desahuciado **_

_**Yo estaba abandonado **_

_**Vivía sin sentido **_

_**Pero llegaste tu**_

****

-Es gracias a los dos- Le dirigió una tierna sonrisa, -Vamos a ver- Sakura comenzó a presionar con sus dedos puntos específicos del brazo de Kakashi, era un método para hacer reaccionar los nervios utilizando chakra, un poco doloroso pero funcionaba, Kakashi hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento, te lastime…- Pero cuando él volteo sus caras quedaron a solo escasos centímetros de distancia,-No hay cuidado- Dijo Kakashi casi en deletreo tan suavemente que parecía un susurro, poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella, el aliento tibio de él, aun con la mascara chocaba sobre la boca de Sakura quien de golpe se sonrojo después de unos instantes de mirarse a la cara le soltó el brazo y se separo un poco avergonzada.

-Voy por algo de té- se levanto y justo en ese momento se fue la luz quizás por un corto provocado por la tormenta, el hecho es que la casa quedo oscura pues eran como las 6 de la tarde y no paraba de llover, -Sakura…- Llamo –No te preocupes estoy bien, ahora vuelvo con el té- al dar pocos pasos se golpeo el pie con una mesa y al retroceder por inercia resbalo con algunas canicas que estaban regadas por el suelo, pero no cayó.

-Ka…ka…shi, tu… brazo…- Se sorprendió mas aun por que el brazo que la sujetaba era el brazo derecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-S..Si-

En seguida el brazo de Kakashi como era de esperarse se debilito un poco, lo que hizo acercarse mas a Sakura y que ella por instinto se aferrara a su cuello obligándolo a usar su otro brazo para rodear la cintura de ella y no dejarla caer.

Estaba oscuro pero podían verse a los ojos no despegaban la mirada y por el poco ruido (pese a la tormenta que azotaba las ventanas) y gracias a su buen desarrollado oído lo único que podía escucharse en la estancia con mayor claridad eran los latidos de ambos corazones muy acelerados bombeando sangre por sus cuerpos.

Sin darse cuenta y solo por querer sentirse así de cerca el uno del otro, sentir el calor de ambos mutuamente y aspirar el aroma característico de los dos, sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que sus narices se tocaron y sus bocas se rozaron en algo así como un tierno beso en los labios por que Kakashi tenia la mascara. Al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se decepciono de si mismo por no poder controlarse, levanto a Sakura y se disculpo con ella.

-…perdóname no se que me…- Una vez mas lo había callado, pero esta vez, no conforme con haberlo callado puso ambas manos en sus mejillas con la intención de quitarle la mascara. Una mano de Kakashi intercepto la de ella, deteniéndola en el acto, ella lo miro a los ojos con un poco de miedo y sintió su mano, la mano derecha de Kakashi sobre la suya apretarla un poco y moverse hacia abajo¡él mismo se estaba quitando la mascara! y con la mano que ella misma había ayudado a curar.

Al bajar la mascara por completo y después de que Sakura viera entero el rostro de Kakashi por primera vez, con su mano izquierda la acerco por la nuca, aprovechando lo distraída que estaba escrutando canda detalle de su cara, para robarle un beso, su primer beso.

_**Ay, amor, tu eres mi religión **_

_**Tu eres luz, tu eres mi sol **_

_**Abre el corazón **_

_**Abre el corazón...**_

****

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda sentía algo parecido a lo que sienten en el estomago cuando se esta en una montaña rusa, unos nervios incontrolables pero una sensación placentera por todo el cuerpo y ganas de que no termine nunca. Aunque sabia que se debía por la adrenalina nunca antes lo había experimentado en carne propia, era algo tan exquisito.

Al separarse y mirarse a los ojos, Sakura no pudo controlarse lo volvió a acercar para degustar esos labios nuevamente, gesto que Kakashi estuvo gustoso de devolver esta vez acatando una pose mas cómoda atrayendo a Sakura por la cintura con ambos brazos guiándola hasta el sofá. Donde recostados muy juntos unieron sus labios una y otra vez con una secuencia pausada y lenta de besos que duro largo rato. No tenían ningún tipo de prisa, solo querían sentirse, solo querían probarse, ver como sabían los rosados labios de la kunoichi, conocerse, descubrir el lado tierno del ninja copia, acariciarse y mirarse a los ojos con ternura grabar ese momento y su sabor para siempre en sus memorias. ¿Qué era todo esto¿Deseo?

No, era amor…

_**Ay, amor, tú eres mi bendición**_

_**Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol**_

_**Abre el corazón**_

_**Abre, abre el corazón**_

****

A pesar de ser la primera vez que se besaban, sentían que lo hubiesen echo durante toda la vida, ese sentimiento de pertenecer a otra persona y que ella te pertenece a ti, es la necesidad incomparable de estar a su lado, cosa que se despertó de golpe en ambos ninjas.

Así abrazados, en el sillón Kakashi sobre Sakura, pararon los besos y solo quedo un enorme silencio interrumpido constantemente por las respiraciones agitadas.

_**Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz**_

****

-Kakashi…-Susurró Sakura

-¿Qué…?- Respondió igualmente con un susurro, como si no quisieran romper la magnifica atmósfera romántica que se sentía en el área.

-Creo que me gustas…-

(…)

_**Moriré estando a tu lado**_

_**Eres gloria y bendición**_

****

-¿Y sabes una cosa?...- preguntó él con un susurro juguetón

-¿Qué…?-

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti-

-¿Y no es eso malo…?- hablo conmovida y sonrojada

-Solo si te alejan de mí- respondió con una sonrisa inocente, Sakura también sonrió abrazándose al hombre que tenia a su lado.

_**Eres tú mi bendición **_

_**Eres tú mi religión**_

****

Los cerezos vuelven a florecer y la primavera vuelve a reinar en konoha haciendo acto de su presencia tras un año de estar sin abrirse los botones de la bella flor rosada. Un año que el viento no acariciaba las hojas del gran árbol y mecía con la suave brisa a sus flores de Sakura que danzaban juguetonamente por el aire. Un año y como pasa el tiempo...

Pero solo unos meses de que cierta pareja rompiese por problemas legales con la Hokage y el consejo de la aldea, ciertamente no era bien vista la relación alumno-profesor.

La kunoichi medico había recibido una llamada de emergencia, últimamente eran muy frecuentes desde una misión muy peligrosa a la que habían enviado a mas de 20 jounnins del mas alto nivel hace un mes, uno tras otro llegaban cada uno peor que el anterior, ya habían pasado los días desde el ultimo contacto con el jefe de grupo y pensaban que había muerto por eso enviaron a un equipo de ANBUS a buscarlo, y aunque no encontraban al líder, últimamente traían a otros camaradas caídos.

Salio caminando muy aprisa de su oficina mientras se colocaba la bata blanca, varias enfermeras le tendían los implementos necesarios.

-¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó serena mientras se colocaba los guantes.

-Muy mal, lo dieron por muerto cuando lo encontraron, pero sorpresivamente tenia un pulso muy débil, lo trajeron de emergencia, tiene el estomago completamente atravesado en una herida que llega hasta el pulmón izquierdo y una hemorragia interna, a perdido mucha sangre, ya estamos procediendo con una transfusión pero…-

-¿pero?- La doctora peligrosa leía la carpeta con el informe a medida que caminaba, llego a la puerta del quirófano, entonces le entrego la carpeta a la enfermera.

-Pero no podemos suministrarle oxigeno por que se niega a quitarse la mas…- Fue interrumpida por una brusca reacción de la joven doctora quien abrió de golpe la puerta observando al cuerpo moribundo sobre la camilla con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

-¡KAKASHI!-

_**Eres tú mi eternidad **_

_**Y hasta eres salvación**_

****

-Serás idiota- dijo la doctora Haruno furiosa con lagrimas en los ojos al cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama asustando a mas de uno de los presentes –¡Como prefieres morir antes de quitarte esa maldita mascara!- le gritó, las enfermeras ayudantes al oír el grito desesperado salieron aprisa de la habitación.

Enseguida la cara de Sakura abandono cualquier rastro de rabia para romper en llanto sobre el abdomen del hombre.

-Pero ya estoy bien…- respondió casi en susurro –Sabia que tu me salvarías…- sonrió, Sakura al ver la palidez con la que sonreía no pudo mas que agradecer a Dios dejar en sus manos la posibilidad de que Kakashi se quedara en este mundo.

Ella llevo su mano a la frente de él.

-Llevo mas de dos meses de no verte, dos meses desde que nos separamos y no puedo creer el estado en el que te encuentras…- Dijo, esto haciendo referencia a lo terrible que se veía Kakashi en ese momento, tan pálido y débil, tan vulnerable…

-Gracias a Dios- Dijo para volver a hundir la cabeza en el pecho del ninja.

El la levanto por el mentón. –Gracias a ti- Le dijo y como la primera vez aprovecho lo distraída que estaba recorriendo su rostro con la mirada después de 2 meses de no verlo para robarle un beso.

Pero ella lo esquivo… derramando mas lagrimas atino a decir -¿Por qué?-

Kakashi sabía exactamente a lo que se refería ¿Por qué besarla ahora si la habían terminado hace 2 meses?

-Porque ¿Sabes? Cuando uno entrega toda su vida a algo es imposible dejarlo…- Ella lo miraba con esos ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas y atormentados por la duda, le seco las lagrimas y llevo varios mechones de ella por detrás de su oreja, agregó –Es como que le propongas a Pedro el apóstol que deje de creer en Jesús un poco antes de su crucifixión para salvarse-

Entonces Sakura pareció comprender.

-Tu me devolviste la vida Sakura… e hiciste algo mas que eso, yo no tenia nada y me diste una razón para vivir, me curaste las heridas, me diste todo el amor que nadie pudo haberme dado nunca, y ha cambio yo me entregué a ti en cuerpo y alma, por que me enamore, me enamore de verdad…-

-Pero…-

-Lo de hace dos meses, Tsunade-sama nos pidió que rompiéramos y luego me asigno esta misión, no podía negarme, tenia que vengar la muerte de Sasuke, no te dije nada para evitar preocuparte… por eso no volví a hablar contigo y apenas me encontraron hoy en la madrugada, Sakura perdóname… nunca te dejaría-

_-"Entonces él era el líder del grupo¡el desaparecido! Akatzuki debió tenerlo preso, escuche rumores de eso pero… entonces eso significa que Itachi esta muerto" _Kakashi… Baka… (Lo abrazo) ¿no te das cuenta¿Cómo podría no perdonarte? Si lo eres todo para mí…-

El tomo su rostro entre las manos –Tu eres mas que eso Sakura…-

Al decir esto acerco sus labios a los suyos y los fundió en un calido y apasionado beso, beso que había estado deseando desde el primer día en que salio liderando un equipo en busca de los akatzuki, beso por el que peleo arduamente contra poderosos enemigos, beso por el que soporto terribles torturas estando preso, beso por el que mato a Itachi y vengo a su alumno, y beso por el que se mantuvo vivo hasta el ultimo aliento por que sabia que ella lo salvaría. Sabía que con solo verla su corazón volvería a latir normalmente. La separo un poco y la vio llorar, estaba llorando pero esta vez no de tristeza y le susurró.

-Eres mi religión…-

_**No tenia nada **_

_**Y hoy te tengo con la gloria **_

_**Con la gloria, con la gloria **_

_**Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor **_

_**Eres tú mi bendición **_

_**Eres mi luz y eres mi sol... **_

* * *

**Nota de Autora.**

**Canción: ****Eres mi religión**

**Del grupo: ****Maná**

**Personajes: Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic: Ese si es mio xD**

**Neee que tal? xD fue uno de esos arranques de locura que no pude evitar escribir, la verdad espero que les haya gustado, me gusta mucho esta cancion y el grupo en lo personal, si quieren escuchenla que deacuredo a los intervalos de tiempo entre una y otra estrofa esta escrito el songfic y que dejen un reviewsito opinando, si les gusto o no ÓxÒ bueno esta seguro será mi ultima actualización hasta el jueves o viernes 14, lo siento pero tengo demasiada tarea y no he ido al ortodoncista y este fic ya lo tenia casi listo, en cambio el cap 29 de "su más bella sonrisa" aun no esta listo u.u una cosita.**

**ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIA-AL XDDDDD A KAOROXAN QUE CUMPLIO AÑO EL 8 PERO NO PUDE SUBIRLO ESE DIA POR COMPLICACIONES PERSONALES XD**

**Feliz cumpleañix amiga y espero la hayas pasado muy bien, no pude actualizar en tu día pero espero aceptes este regalin hoy xD aquí te traigo la letra del "Ay que noche tan preciosa" que es la canción tradicional de cumpleaños que se canta antes del "Cumpleaños feliz" xD venga vamos todos que los Venezolanos nos la sabemos muy bien y las burlas también jajaja vamos pues por todos los que cumplen este maravillo mes! VENGA…**

_**Ay que noche tan preciosa**_

_**Es la noche de tu día**_

_**Todo lleno de alegría**_

_**En esta fecha natal**_

_**(Natal natal natal natal xD)**_

_**Tus más íntimos amigos**_

_**(Y enemigos)**_

_**Esta noche te acompañan**_

_**(Tomando caña)**_

_**Te saludan y desean**_

_**(Tremenda pea)**_

_**Un mundo de felicidad**_

_**(Felicidad felicidad felicidad xD)**_

_**Yo por mi parte deseo**_

_**(Tirarme un peo)**_

_**Lleno de luz este **__**día**_

_**Todo lleno de alegría**_

_**En esta fecha natal**_

_**(Natal natal natal natal xD)**_

_**Y que esta luna plateada**_

_**(y oxidada)**_

_**Brille su luz para ti**_

_**(Y para mi xD)**_

_**Y ruego a Dios por que pases**_

_**Un cumpleaños Felizz!!!!**_

**Que cumpla uno que cumpla dos que cumpla tres haaa ya me canse que cumplas muchos xDDDD por cierto lo que esta dentro del paréntesis son como decir los coros que se hacen en broma cuando se esta cantando no es parte de la letra original pero es lo que los amigos "Echadores de vaina" como les decimos en mi país dicen jajaja no puse las burlas completas del final por que no las ibas a entender jejeje pero es algo mas o menos así : en lugar de decir "Un cumpleaño feliz" se dice "La noche haciedo pipi, con los pañales que te di, que me compre en el Sambil, que me costaron 15 mil, con mis tarjetas mercantil" si ya se es confuso :S despues te explico y que se oyen mejor cantadas jeje x.x bueno ojala la oigas un día de estos con las burlas y todo si no pues te la mando xD nos vemos! Chau**

**Cumpleaños feliz he-he**

**Te deseamos a ti he-he**

**Cuampleaños cumpleaños**

**Cumpleaño feliz he-he xDDDD**

**No se te olvide el deseo eh!!!**

**Att: Kenka1804 **


End file.
